jubeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Features (clan)
In this page, details of each feature and element appeared in jubeat clan are given. ゆびベル (jubibell) ゆびベル is a new feature added in jubeat clan. When pads are pressed in pattern during ONLINE MATCHING screen, corresponding ゆびベル will be shown on screen of every players in the session. Each ゆびベル consists of sound and figure. Some of them has a different version for each residential city. To use a jubibell, it must be unlocked first. ゆびベル can be earned from jubeat SHOP, Daily Bonus and 街対抗戦 event. PASSPORT In jubeat clan, every player is a resident in one of four cities: Redbelk, Cyanttle, Greenesia and Plumpark. After the 2nd TUNE of the first play in jubeat clan, player will be randomly assigned into one city. Then, PASSPORT will be issued. It contains information about a player: name, EMBLEM, jubility, city that player belongs to and address. When the residential city is randomly assigned to a player, address is also assigned. Address of every player has a form of , . The following table lists name of streets and areas in each city. Title & Title parts Every player can set their own title. It will be shown above your player name on the upper part of screen during a play. Title of your MATCHING partner is also shown above their name. Most titles have a part that can be customized. (FYI: In this wiki, a part of title that can be customized is labeled in orange.) By combining a title with a title part, you can create your own title. You can set your own title and customize its part on PLAYDATA page of jubeat clan website. In jubeat clan, title can be earned from jubeat SHOP, SPECIAL SHOP and Daily Bonus. When a title is unlocked, you also earned a title part that appears in that title if you don't have it yet. Moreover, you can also get title part that appears in a title of your MATCHING partner if you din't unlock it before. Player can also get a randomly chosen title or title part that had not been unlocked yet once a day by clicking "ＧＥＴ！" button under DAILY CHALLENGE section in jubeat clan's TOP page. EMBLEM & jbox Every players has their own EMBLEM which can be customized on jubeat clan website. It consists of 5 parts: Main part, Background, Ornament, Effect and Balloon. EMBLEM part can be acquired from jbox. jbox can be opened in 3 ways: * By using jbox pieces obtained from each play (100 pieces per play), jbox can be opened when player decides not to CONTINUE at the end of play. 300 pieces are required to open a NORMAL jbox and 1500 peices are required to open a PREMIUM jbox. * By using PASELI, NORMAL and PREMIUM jbox can be opened. For more details, please see jbox page on jubeat clan's website. * If EMBLEM part obtained from opened jbox is one that player already has, NORMAL jbox+チケット or PREMIUM jbox+チケット will be given instead. 10 tickets of a same type are required to open jbox+ of that type. Player is guaranteed to get a part that has never earned before. There are 5 levels of rarity associated with each EMBLEM part: ★, ★★, ★★★, ★★★★ and ★★★★★. Note that only a part with ★, ★★ and ★★★ rarity can be acquired from NORMAL jbox where a part with ★★★, ★★★★ and ★★★★★ can be acquired from PREMIUM jbox. In a case that player gets a monochromatic main part, playing a song whose jacket appears in that part for 10 times will earn player a colored version of that EMBLEM part. jubility jubility is a numerical value that represents skill of each player. Unlike the previous version, jubeat saucer fulfill and earlier, jubility won't be dropped. Furthermore, player earns more jubility when one plays in HARD MODE. And the increase of jubility is now depends on chosen song not only its LEVEL anymore. The maximum jubility that players can have is 14.00. When reaching that, player's jubility will be shown as MASTER. Player's jubility will be shown to all MATCHING partners during ONLINE MATCHING screen. It also appears on player's PASSPORT shown on the upper screen after 4-digits PIN is entered correctly. Today's recommended music In each day, recommended music will be set. It will be shown as 今日のおすすめ楽曲 in DAILY CHALLENGE section and on INFORMATION screen in a game. This song will be temporarily unlocked on that day (7:00 ~ 29:00) if you hadn't unlocked it before. Playing recommended music will earn you more Exp. needed to raise your OMIYAGE LEVEL. Also, if applicable, you will have a chance to unlock it via MATCHING Conduction if you play it together with someone who unlocked it already. FULL COMBO CHALLENGE FULL COMBO CHALLENGE can be set once a day at 気まぐれフルコンチャレンジ under DAILY CHALLENGE section. After FULL COMBO CHALLENGE has been initiated, player can clear this CHALLENGE by FULL COMBO on any difficulties of assigned song. Note that FULL COMBO CHALLENGE will appear only when an assigned song is played for the first time after the song assignment had been done in DAILY CHALLENGE. If FULL COMBO CHALLENGE is cleared, Exp. needed for raising OMIYAGE LEVEL and ten in BONUS TUNE GAUGE will be earned. Exp. and ten in BONUS TUNE GAUGE will be earned also, in less amount, if player fails to clear FULL COMBO CHALLENGE. MATCHING Conduction MATCHING Conduction is one of unlocking methods for music. When your MATCHING partner plays a song that you haven't unlocked yet (but your partner have unlocked it), it will be unlocked in a RESULT screen after a play. That is, 3 songs can be unlocked at most when playing each TUNE as all players in same MATCHING session can play different songs. For a complete list of songs that can be conducted, please see this page. Note that, all songs that be unlocked via MATCHING Conduction will be labelled with symbol in this wiki. BONUS TUNE In a RESULT screen, BONUS TUNE GAUGE will be shown above the NEXT panel. Points, in a unit of "ten", will be filled into BONUS TUNE GAUGE after each played TUNE when each criteria is met. When 1000 ten or more is contained BONUS TUNE GAUGE, BONUS TUNE will appear after FINAL TUNE if it was CLEARED or player was SAVED. After player enters BONUS TUNE, 1000 ten will be consumed regardless on RESULT from a play. Currently, 20000 ten, in maximum, can be stored in BONUS TUNE GAUGE. Also, points in BONUS TUNE GAUGE will be depleted if jubeat clan is not played for 7 days consecutively. Conditions for earning points to be filled into BONUS TUNE GAUGE is given in a table below. EXPERT OPTIONS EXPERT OPTIONS is a set of additional options available for e-AMUSEMENT PASS players only. For PASELI-incompatible cabinets, it can be enabled only in 1st TUNE by inserting additional credit(s). Once it was enabled in that credit, it can be accessed until that credit ends. Also, player is guaranteed that at least 3 TUNEs will be able to play in that credit when EXPERT OPTIONS is enabled. There are 3 options that can be set in EXPERT OPTIONS: MATCHING, HAZARD and HARD MODE. * Player can disable ONLINE MATCHING screen by setting MATCHING to OFF. * HARD MODE can be enabled by setting HARD MODE to ON. Time interval used in note judging will be narrower than normal in HARD MODE. * Player can set a condition for terminating a play immediately when the condition is met in HAZARD option. There are 6 conditions available for now: ** EXC1 - When EXC rating cannot be reached, current TUNE will be ended immediately. ** EXC2 and EXC3 - Current TUNE will be terminated if 2 and 3 notes are judged as GREAT or below respectively. ** FC1 - When COMBO is broken, current TUNE will be ended immediately. ** FC2 and FC3 - Current TUNE will be terminated if 2 and 3 notes are judged as POOR or below respectively. jubeat Lab. & EDIT fumen Player can play a customized fumen from jubeat Lab., which is created in jubeat plus, on jubeat clan since September 27th, 2017. A maximum of 5 fumens can be added to player's PLAYDATA. Note that when a fumen is played in jubeat clan, it will be shown as EDIT difficulty of the song. Category:jubeat clan